


[ART] Есть два стула

by WTF Around Drag 2021 (fandom_Drag_n_Co)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Katerina Petrovna, Pretty In Red, Sex Toys, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drag_n_Co/pseuds/WTF%20Around%20Drag%202021
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Around Drag 2021 визуал R-NC17 (внек)





	[ART] Есть два стула

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://drive.google.com/file/d/163bwzj-b4QeY3Kh-s_ejLon8OhnlFZr2/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
